


They Both End in Trouble (and Start with a Grin)

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Series: Lasagna [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David roots around in Regina's nightstand and gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Both End in Trouble (and Start with a Grin)

“Bottom drawer, dear,” Regina says as they almost fall through the bedroom door. David smiles against her mouth, intent on claiming another kiss first. He’s lucky to be there at all, really, after his disastrous ‘I value your friendship’ move two weeks ago.

Since then he’s found himself thinking of the Mayor at the least appropriate times, and she’s been the only object of his fantasies in the shower every morning (well, apart from a couple where he’s also imagined her with Mary Margaret, because talk about opposites attract, right?). 

He’s already nursing a semi from the inspired make-out session that’s lasted from the living room all the way to the bedroom, including a very pleasant stop on the staircase where Regina got a little handsy. He can’t remember ever being with a woman so confident, so completely in control, and it’s really no wonder David is back for a fourth time, happy to be squeezed into whichever gaps on the schedule she’ll allow him.

And so, he does exactly what he’s told. 

He’s watching Regina shimmy out of her fitted black pants and so he fumbles kind of blindly in the drawer. Instead of the foil packets he’s expecting to encounter, his fingertips land first on leather and then on cool silicone. Well, after that he can’t exactly not look, and so he tears his eyes away from Regina’s bare thighs.

The bottle of lube he was expecting. Though Regina’s been wetter than a rainforest the past few times, he knows that’s not always a given. And well, when he nudged around certain other areas last time she certainly wasn’t complaining.The condoms are there too, neatly arranged in a little bowl that’s just about as obsessively neat as everything else in the house; sometimes it’s a bit like having sex in some antique B&B. The contents of the drawer, however, would probably be frowned upon by the nice DAR ladies who run those places. 

“Uh, Regina?” He can’t help but ask. He tugs at the tangle of leather straps, feeling his mouth go dry as the full extent of the accessory is revealed. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

*

And somehow, David finds himself stripped naked and waiting on his hands and knees. The bed is exactly as luxurious and comfortable as he’d expected (they’ve never actually made it this far before) but somewhere between asking “does this mean you’ve been with a woman?” ( _yes_ ) and “will you tell me about it?” ( _no_ ) he found himself asking “what about doing that with a guy?” 

And the smirk? Oh boy, that was one hell of a smirk. When Regina looks at someone like that they don’t stand a chance, David is discovering. And she doesn’t need to hear about that time (it’s hazy exactly when) that David found himself having some strange dreams about his friend Thomas, or was it Sean, maybe? Anyway, a little curiosity is a healthy thing. He likes to think he’s a good guy, that he’s open-minded, and the fact that Regina looks every bit as hot with a fake plastic cock strapped to her is just the icing on the cake. 

It should look ridiculous: dark blue silicone against black leather straps, but instead, as David looks back over his shoulder he only sees how it emphasizes the feminine lines of Regina’s body, and the swell of her breasts (still barely covered by what is practically a suggestion of a bra) offsets it all perfectly. There’s no denying he’s hard now, not after Regina kissed and caressed him so thoroughly before moving him into position and strapping herself up.

He’s nervous, but not enough to tell her to stop.

“Okay?” She asks, her voice low and husky. He nods, exhaling when he hears her flip the cap on the lube. “Just relax, dear,” she says. “It’ll be so much better if you relax.”

David tries, he really does. She smears the first drops over her fingers, warming the cold liquid before rubbing it gently between his cheeks. He tenses, almost immediately, and there’s something about her quiet chuckle that puts him on edge. But then Regina drips some more lube directly on to his skin, and this team as she smears it around she slips one finger inside. He’s tight, and he can feel his body resisting at first, but the minute she pushes past his sphincter, David knows he’s made the right choice.

“Oh, that’s good,” Regina purrs as she pushes a second finger in, stretching him now. David thinks he wants to say ‘no’ or maybe ‘wait a minute’ but then her fingertips skim his prostate and all systems are go. He actually sobs a little, then, from the sensation, and Regina rewards him by cupping his balls with her other hand.

“Yes,” he says, although no question has been asked. “Oh, fuck yes.”

“If you knew,” Regina murmurs, twisting her fingers like a corkscrew to make him gasp. “How long I’ve wanted to do this. But I never thought… well, this is a pleasant surprise.”

“More,” he pleads, still slightly concerned that he’ll lose his nerve. “Please, Regina.”

“Such lovely manners,” she says, and it sounds as though she’s mocking slightly. David can feel the sweat prickling at the base of his neck and in the small of his back. He closes his eyes as the smooth surface of the dildo grazes his inner thigh, because it means Regina’s moving closer.

“You’re ready for me, aren’t you?” She asks, before raking her nails down his back. It distracts him from the loss of her fingers in his ass, but nothing can make him overlook the first nudge of lubed-drenched silicone making its first contact. “Relax, David,” she reminds him, and with all the effort he can summon, he wills his body to unwind.

And… it doesn’t hurt, exactly. It feels uncomfortable, like maybe he should wriggle away from the sudden pressure, from the additional stretch. He cries out at her first shallow thrust though, because everything feels  _more_ , somehow, just bordering on too much. 

“Good?” She asks, rocking her hips forward slowly.

“Mmmhmm,” is all he can manage.

“You’ll have to guide me a little,” she points out. “I know what I’m doing but I can’t really feel… just let me know what works for you, okay?”

“Okay,” he gasps, rocked by the sensation of her pulling almost all the way out and pressing right back in. The steady pressure makes him want to arch his back, makes him want to back up and force even more of the sturdy dildo into his ass. But Regina knows what she’s doing, it’s clear. Not too much, too soon. And he can feel the tremble in his thighs as he meets each thrust.

Then she’s cupping his balls again, rolling them gently in her palm. He feels completely in Regina’s thrall, like she could do anything to him now and he would like it. The safeword they agreed on somewhere after “yes”, but before “put a condom on it” isn’t going to be necessary, he notes with some relief and maybe just a niggle of shame. He shouldn’t like it this much, perhaps, but his body definitely thinks otherwise.

And then Regina shifts her hips, meaning the next stroke grazes straight over his prostate and now they’re seriously back in business. David can feel his whole body reacting, tensing and humming to some unheard note. He gasps, the only signal he trusts himself to give, and Regina picks up the pace then. 

She also moves her fingers, still slick with lube, and now she’s gripping his cock loosely. David arches into that touch, already rock hard but crying out for more stimulation. He isn’t going to last long, probably, and with this much sensation he can’t feel bad about it. The image strikes him, suddenly, of what this might be like with Kathryn there, too. How he could slip his cock inside her (and whatever their problems, sex hadn’t been one of them) while Regina pounds his ass. Maybe Kathryn would like that, and there’s certainly a little charge in the air around her and Regina. But, no—he’s close enough already. He forces himself to drop the notion for a minute.

Regina’s fist tightens around his erection then, and she begins to pump in counter-rhythm to the thrust of her hips. She sounds a little breathless now, and he imagines the base of the dildo must be grinding quite nicely against her clit. When he recovers from this, David is quite intent on giving her anything she wants, and a couple of orgasms is the very least he can do.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Regina pants as they move against one another, her thrusts deeper now, the tingling radiating out through his body. “Maybe we should invite Kathryn next time,” she adds, actually reading his mind. “More fun than couples therapy, right?”

“Ahhhhh,” is all the response he can muster, his balls tightening as his climax approaches. “Yes,” he sobs, pushing back against Regina, impaling himself on her dildo. “Yes, please, yes.”

She laughs softly as he grips at the sheets, his knuckles as white as they are. He’s so close—so fucking close—and she doesn’t relent for even a second. “Come for me,” she commands, like he even has a choice at this point. 

He loses track of what feels good where, it’s just  _good—fuck—good, yes, there_  and then he’s crying out in a voice he doesn’t recognize.

He’s coming hard enough to pass out, squirting stream after stream over Regina’s hand, all over her sheets. He hasn’t come like that in… who the hell knows how long. He collapses, not caring about the sticky mess he’s falling on to, completely boneless and unable to move as his takes shuddering, painful breaths. 

David is vaguely aware of Regina lying on his back, her breasts skimming his damp skin, and then there’s a snapping sound and she wriggles away. He turns his head and she’s lying next to him, her chest flushed and her eyes bright. She’s smiling in a way the Cheshire Cat would be proud of, he thinks.

“You were glorious dear,” she says, slapping his ass cheek lightly. 

“You…” he gasps. “Wow. Seriously.”

He can’t help but notice there’s still a plastic toy in his ass, and the leather straps are tickling his thighs. “Are we—” he starts to ask, but Regina grabs his shoulder and flips him easily onto his back.

And yeah, maybe it’s the dildo still pressed up against his prostate, but David can already feel himself stirring again. It’s a foregone conclusion when Regina slides down his body and takes him in her mouth. Those full, pouty lips have already proven to be exactly the blowjob fantasy he expected, and as she swirls her tongue around the head of his cock, David can feel himself surging back to life.

“You’re going to kill me,” he mutters, and that makes her pause for a moment, something sad and serious in her eyes. “Regina?” But she shakes it off, resuming her task with a hell of a lot of enthusiasm. 

She rolls the new condom into place with her lips, and by that time David knows he’s ready to go again for sure. Regina smiles wickedly as she draws herself up over him, taking his erection in hand and then sinking down onto it with the most contented noise he’s ever heard.

“Oh, yes,” she hisses, rolling her hips as her hands land squarely on his chest. He’s not exactly at his best yet, but David reaches for her breasts, rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger as she nods in encouragement. “Just like that,” she gasps, and David can feel his hips start to lift off the bed now, meeting her thrust for thrust. 

She’s practically sobbing with need when David drops one hand, his thumb pressing against her clit and then circling with the kind of even pressure she likes. It’s surprising, how much he’s picked up in such a short time, how she makes him feel like an expert in her body even when she’s the one calling the shots.

Regina rocks against him once, twice and she’s gone, her cry actually rising to a scream at one point. He relents for a minute before pressing down on her clit once more, letting her ride out a second climax until she has to push his hand away. Regina rolls off him then, and as he moves to kiss her the dildo finally falls out of place. 

“No really,” he says, between shallow, breathless kisses. “Wow.”

“It was pretty ‘wow’, wasn’t it?” Regina agrees, her telltale smirk back in evidence. “I think I’ll let you go rooting round in the drawers again, David.”

“Any time,” he agrees, pulling her close. 

“You’ll have to go soon,” she says, sounding sleepy.

There’s a youth group sleepover at the church hall, and so Henry isn’t expected back until morning. David wonders if he just passes out now, she’ll let him stay.

“Not yet,” he replies, and Regina doesn’t offer any argument. He kisses her forehead, and lets sleep claim him.


End file.
